


Erase mistakes and start anew

by killing_kurare



Category: Tiny Pretty Things (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: This is all new to Shane and he still has to learn that it's okay to say no.
Relationships: Shane McRae/Dev Ranaweera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Erase mistakes and start anew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Fill for https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/
> 
> Title by Epica, "Unchain Utopia"

"I knew your body was incredible before, but actually seeing what you're capable of is insane. Your dancing on stage was next level," Dev whispers as he lays down, and Shane smiles into the pillow when the other man kisses the skin behind his ear. 

"So you liked it?" Though he knows the answer, it's still good to hear. Everything about this situation is new to him, and the ballet dancer can't get enough of the praise. It's actually the first time he gets to hear compliments from "an outsider" that are directed only at him. 

"It was amazing, and I can't wait to watch you again," Dev continues, his hand wandering over Shane's naked skin, down his back. 

Shane opens his eyes, the smile falters a little. "Dev, I -," he starts but pauses. 

"What is it?" the other man asks and stops kissing Shane's neck. "Is everything okay?"

The younger man turns around and reaches for Dev's hand, takes it reluctantly. "Yes, it's just ... Is it okay if we just sleep tonight? Sorry, I'm too sleepy to penis."

He hears Dev chuckle slightly and relief washes over him.

"Of course. You deserve a good night's sleep after the show," Dev agrees and pecks his cheek before snuggling in and wishing him a good night. 

Shane's heart beats faster as he lies down as well and tries to process how happy he feels right now. 

It is okay for him to not want sex.   
It is okay for him to stay anyway.   
It is okay to only sleep, Dev will still be here tomorrow. 

It is okay to feel ... loved. Simply for who he is, not for his body.

Shane sighs and drifts off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
